


Rise

by ColaCatt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColaCatt/pseuds/ColaCatt
Summary: Ava, a discontented girl who spent the last four years of her life living in a dysfuntional family, meets the ordinary Peter Parker by accident one day and gets to know him through a student exchange programm. While she begins to feel happier, tension in her family is also rising—and it will all come to a head, sooner or later.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I never wrote fanfiction before, but I had an idea for an Avengers fic and so I decided to write it down. This story is centered around an OC, and the beginning of the story might feel like it’s a bit loose and not very connected to the Avengers. But I promise it’ll come together later. Here’s the story, hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

_2014, New York City_

Ava sighed, sitting cross-legged and fiddling with her pen, utterly and completely bored. She had always hated youth development class.

“That is why it is so important to work hard academically; it’s not just a matter of school, it’s a matter of your future …” Mrs. Albertson droned on.

Ava’s eyes flicked up to the clock. Seven more minutes before school ended.

She wasn’t sure if she felt happy or upset at that. She didn’t like school, but she didn’t like the place she lived in either. Although both had its pros and cons. She learned to tolerate them, though, so she guessed she would survive.

Ava looked at the clock again. Five minutes left.

“Oh! And I almost forgot.” Mrs. Albertson pulled out a stack of paper from her folder and handed them to another student, “Hand them out please, Emily.”

Ava held up the paper as the girl passed it onto her table. _Student Exchange Program_ , the paper proclaimed, _in collaboration with the Midtown Middle School of Science and Technology_.

“As I said before, a dynamic and high-quality academic experience is of utmost important. Therefore,” Mrs. Albertson beamed, “we managed to secure this exchange program. Wonderful, isn’t it?”

Ava exchanged bland looks with her desk mate.

“Anyway,” she continued, “if anybody is interested in applying, please fill out this form and give it to me before Friday. Further notice will be given afterwards.”

The students began to murmur among themselves at this. For the first time in forty minutes, Ava began to feel interested. An exchange program could mean so many new things, including a change in settings that she desperately needed now. But … Ava deflated. It also means a load of complications that she definitely did not need. Mainly, getting her mom and James (mostly James) to sign the stupid thing, which was damn near impossible.

“Alright, class is about to end. Remember to fill out the form if you’re interested!” Mrs. Albertson said.

There was a shuffle of papers, chairs, and desks as students began packing up. Ava stared at the words on the form for a few more moments, before standing up and putting everything away. Once the bell rang, she pulled out her earphones and, as quickly as possible, ducked out of the classroom and down the hallway.

Ava hesitated as she stepped out of the school gates. She started to turn left as she thought of going to the library, but jerked back right when she remembered the groceries she had to get (Several students gave her odd looks, but she glared and they looked away hastily). If she didn’t get them home first thing in the afternoon, well… It wouldn’t be very pretty. Ava hurried down the street.

When she reached the grocery store, she quickly pulled out the list on her phone on the day before and went to get what she needed. She had done this so many times, she didn’t even have to think as she went down the aisles. She knew where everything was. She did not see the boy running down the aisle, and crashed directly into him.

“Hey! Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking. I’m also sorry about the groceries. Here, let me help you.” The boy said it all in one breath, and very rapidly. He bent down to pick the things up.

Ava was so weirded out by this guy for a moment she just stood there, not doing anything but staring. This guy was way too perky. She shook her head and bent down too to help him.

“Thanks.” She muttered. “I’m sorry too.” She added.

When they stood up, Ava glanced at his face. Neat brown hair, brown eyes, glasses. Kind of nerdy.

Awkward silence filled the air as the teenagers stood there. Ava was just wondering how to politely tell him that she had to go when the boy suddenly blurted out, “I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”

“Uh,” Ava was somewhat startled at this sudden remark, “okay, cool.” Not wanting to be rude, she quickly added, “I’m Ava.” And then, “I have to go now. My parents are going to kill me if I don’t get home on time.”

“Same.” Peter said, seeming flustered, “Except it’s my aunt. I mean, my aunt takes care of me. So…”

“Right.” This was becoming too awkward for Ava to bear. And Peter too, she thought. “Bye, then.”

“See you around.” He answered. Ava walked past him to the dairy area. She did not hope to see him around. She didn’t think she could survive another one of these awkward conversations. Would she be required to wave if she saw him again? And say, “Hi, Peter,” or “Good afternoon,”? She cringed.

Ava spent the rest of her time trying to pick everything she needed out as fast as possible, and was soon standing outside of the grocery store with a medium-sized bag in her hands filled with all the things on the list. She began walking home, slightly off-balance because of the weight of the shopping bag.

There was a time when shopping used to be fun. But then again, she was in elementary school, and everything seemed fun at that time. Ava remembered walking with her mother on the trip home from the supermarket, each of them holding one side of the bag, while she chattered endlessly and her mom smiled at what she said. But things weren’t like that anymore.

Ava stopped in front of a tall apartment, starting to feel the beginning of the annoyance of having to do something that she really did not want to. The feeling settled heavily on her chest, and Ava heaved a sigh. Then she went in. Ava took the elevator up, and the handles of the plastic bag bit into her palms. It stopped at the tenth floor, and opened with a small _ding_. Ava sighed again, and walked down the hallway until she reached door number 1005.

She knocked on the door softly, knowing that James didn’t like to be bothered in the afternoon when he was working. She heard Erica yell, “Mom, Ava’s home!”, and felt infinitely relieved. If she was yelling, then he definitely wasn’t. Probably hanging out with some other snobs. Her mother said something back, and Erica whined that she couldn’t go get the door, she was doing something! Ava shifted the weight of the shopping bag from one hand to another impatiently. And finally, _finally_ , the door opened. Erica glared at her, and Ava glared right back, having to tilt her head back to meet her eyes. Erica was a full head taller than her. Ava did not like that at all.

“Well? Aren’t you going to come in?” Erica snapped, leaning against the door.

“Then move out of the way.” Ava shot back. God, she hated her stepsister. Erica rolled her eyes, and walked back into the living room, leaving the door ajar. Ava shuffled in, and tried her best to close the door with her foot.

“Mom, I got the groceries.” She called out, “I’m planning on going to the library.”

Eileen Blades (technically Eileen Mially, but Ava didn’t like to think of her that way) walked into the living room with an apron tied around her waist, her hair a messy bun. Her eyes were dark and anxious. She and Ava stared at each other for a moment.

“Are you sure?” Eileen finally said, “It’s nearly four-thirty.”

“Well,” Ava said, “that’s plenty of time, isn’t it?”

“What about dinner?” Eileen asked, her hands resting of her hips. Ava saw her fatigue, in the shadows under her eyes and the lines crossing her cheeks. She felt a familiar pang of sadness, and slight anger. This wasn’t how her mother should be, but it was her decision. Now they are both stuck in this place.

Ava shrugged. “I’ll eat outside. If you didn’t start cooking already.” She added.

Her mother opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off short when the door suddenly opened. It didn’t make a very large noise, but somehow it had a great, rippling effect across the apartment. Ava stiffened, and Eileen’s hands went automatically to her forehead to brush away stray strands of hair. Erica sat up straighter on the sofa.

“James, you’re home.” Her mother said, smiling, “I thought you were at a meeting; didn’t you say you weren’t going to be home until … seven, or eight?”

“Nah, the meeting was cancelled.” James laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges. He was in a good mood today. “Why, you girls don’t want me home?”

Her mother’s smile stayed on, but Ava thought she saw it falter uncertainly for a moment. Eileen laughed lightly, “Of course not. Come on, I’m making rolls today.”

“Wonderful.” He turned around, “What about you guys? How was your day?”

“It was great!” Erica smiled brightly, “We did a really cool experiment in science class today. It was about this chemical reaction, and the effects were really surprising. I didn’t know things could behave like that.”

“Great. And you, Ava?” James looked to her.

“I…” Ava hesitated. She cleared her throat, and made herself grin at him, “I had a good day, dad.”

“That’s good to hear.” James said, “Well, I’m going to help your mother in the kitchen. Go work on homework, then. Study hard.”

It was a clear dismissal, and there was the sound of paper rustling as Erica gathered up her magazines from the coffee table and retreated away softly.

“Dad—wait.” Ava suddenly blurted out.

“Yeah, Ava?” James turned to look at her. His gaze made her nervous, as if she were doing something that she shouldn’t be. But it’s too late to go back now.

“I was wondering—there’s an exchange program going on right now, between our school and Midtown Middle School. I thought I could apply, if you could sign the form.” Ava said. She tried to stop fidgeting with her fingers.

“That sounds nice.” James continued to look at her. Something about his gaze felt heavy, and Ava bit her lip, “It could be a pretty good learning experience, huh? Even though it would be annoying to work out all the details, which will be more work for me, but what the hell, right?”

Ava tried to find a response to this, but was spared when James continued, “I’ll think about it.” Ava was relieved. That was not an outright “no”, and so there was hope. Ava decided to push her luck.

“I’m also thinking of going to the library today.” Ava said, “It’s really quiet there, and there’s this vibe that gets you into studying, you know? And—”

“Ava.” James said, his voice growing softer. Ava grimaced inwardly at this change, and Eileen twisted her hands in the background. Ava could see the distracting motion by her periphery. “Is it not quiet enough for you, here at home?”

“That’s not what I—”

“Stop. You’ll stay here, okay? Your mother and I aren’t that loud. Erica is always reading in her room” James said.

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Ava said. She was still afraid, but she also felt herself grow annoyed, “I just like the library, that’s all.” Eileen sent her a warning look in the background.

“And what about here? Don’t you like it here?” James tilted his head slightly.

“I do!” Ava shook her head, frustrated, “But—”

“If you think it’s fine here, then why do you want to go? And why would you have to argue with me about it? Why—”

“I’m sorry.” Ava interjected. She needed this conversation to stop, now. This was going too far. “I’m sorry, dad. I really didn’t mean it that way. I appreciate this home, a lot. I’ll stay.”

“Don’t interrupt me.” James said. But he was already satisfied. “Behave yourself, Ava.”

Ava wanted to punch him, but she couldn’t ignore the overwhelming relief she felt at how James was not going to explode. She hated herself for it.

“Alright, dad.” She muttered, “I’m going to my room now.”

_Avengers Tower_

“Hey Jarvis, are you seeing this?” Tony Stark took a bite out of his sandwich.

“Yes, I am looking into the data right now.” The A.I. responded.

Tony examined the energy signal. It was unusually intense for somewhere so remote. “You think it might be Hydra again?”

“Perhaps.” Jarvis said, “But likely not. The information doesn’t match up. The land is owned by a company specializing in renewable energy called _PioneerTech_ , but I find it hard to imagine that Hydra would be associating with such a small company. In fact,” Several charts and graphs popped onto the screen. “their recent activities seem to show that they are struggling financially.”

“Huh.” Tony took another bite, “Well, I guess we need to look into this a bit more, talk with the company, et cetera et cetera, but I think it’s no real cause for concern. But keep an eye on the area, Jarvis.”

“As you say, Boss.” Jarvis said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Name of Applicant:_

_Ava Mially_ , Ava scribbled.

_Name of Parents:_

 _Eileen Mially, James Mially_.

_Contact information (parents’ phone numbers and emails)_

Ava cursed silently. She couldn’t remember. There had never been a need to, because she kept the information in her phone. She looked around the classroom. There was no sign of teachers coming in, so she reached into her backpack and snatched out her phone, keeping it under her desk so it wouldn’t be too obvious.

Ava filled out the rest of the application form that way, writing down what she knew and checking her phone when she wasn’t sure. Ava wanted to finish filling it out so that, as soon as James decided he would sign it, she would have the whole thing ready. _If_ he would sign it.

Ava slipped the phone into her pocket when Mrs. Albertson came into the room to start homeroom, and spent the rest of her time finalizing the information on the exchange form, sighing in relief when it was done. Now James just had to put his signature there.

The day drudged by, class by class, as usual. Ava tried to listen to the teachers, and took down as much notes as she could to keep herself occupied to stop zoning out. Everything went as smoothly as it usually could. When the school day was finally over, Ava felt decidedly optimistic. She nearly ran home, her backpack bouncing behind her as she moved. She was completely out of breath when she got to the apartment building.

Ava stood in front of the door. She took a deep breath, straightened her clothing, and knocked softly.

She heard quiet footsteps and whispers behind the door, and saw Erica standing behind it when it opened. Erica jerked her head toward the living room.

Ava walked in quietly, closing the door behind her.

“Ava, you’re home.” Eileen whispered. She was sitting on the sofa with a book. “How was your day, honey?”

“Great.” Ava whispered back, feeling almost comical. There was no chance that James might be bothered by their voices all the way inside his office room. “I’m going to go do homework now.” She was walking down the hallway when she suddenly heard a door swinging open. _Damn_.

“Ava.” She heard James behind her. She wanted to sigh. How was it that he never, ever let her alone?

She turned around, and forced herself to smile at him. “Hey, dad. I just came home from school.” Ava observed James. He didn’t look like he was in a bad mood, but it was hard to tell with him. And he was incredibly touchy when he was working.

James didn’t say anything, and stared at her. Ava shifted her weight from one foot to the other, feeling uneasy.

“Go do homework.” He finally said.

“Okay, dad.” She said, trying to not make her relief too obvious. She was almost at the door when she heard him call her again. “Ava?”

“Yeah?” She looked at him.

“The form.” He said. He mistook her surprise for confusion, “The student exchange form.” He said, with a hint of annoyance.

Ava immediately turned her backpack around, fumbling inside. She pulled out the piece of paper, and walked to where he was standing, handing it to him.

He examined its contents. “You filled it out already.”

“Yep.”

James looked for another moment, before folding it back and putting it into his pocket. “Alright. Go, now.”

“Thanks, dad.” Ava said. And she meant it. She didn’t think that he would want to sign it so soon, and it was a nice surprise.

He didn’t sign it that night. He didn’t sign it the next day, either. By the time it was Thursday afternoon, Ava was worried. She’d asked Mrs. Albertson for an extension, but tomorrow was the absolute latest she could turn the form in. And James just wouldn’t sign the stupid thing, that idiot. It would literally take him ten seconds to put his name down on the dotted line at the bottom. He could at least say something about it to her.

Minutes melted into hours. When Eileen came into her room to tell her to go to bed, Ava had given up hope.

Ava was nearly asleep when there were suddenly the harsh sounds of her door being knocked. Before she could react, it was opened. The lights in her room were flipped on.

Ava sat up, squinting at James. He held out the form to her.

“Here’s your form, Ava.” He said, nonchalant, “Your mom and I are going to hash out all the details about you going in the program, okay? Don’t worry yourself over it.”

Ava stared at him. And suddenly, she felt like laughing. This was ridiculous. Her, in her pajamas, sitting up in the bed slouching at midnight, with her stepfather standing across the room holding a wrinkled piece of paper to her.

But all she did was whisper, “Okay, dad.”, and put the form into her backpack.

James leaned against the doorframe, still staring at her.

“Um.” Ava said, “Well… Goodnight, then? Dad?”

“Behave yourself, Ava.” James said. Ava wanted to turn away from his gaze, but couldn’t. “Be a good girl.” He flipped off the lights and went out.

Ava sat in the darkness, suddenly feeling very dumb. God, did she really spend the entire week worrying herself over a stupid permission slip? She had wanted James to sign it so badly during the week, but now she just felt that her level of concern was pathetic. Especially considering the completely ridiculous way he gave the form to her. How did she let him gain so much influence over her, just through a piece of paper?

She guessed that was exactly the way James wanted to make her feel. Well, he won. She felt pretty terrible right now.

“Hello, there.” Tony clapped his hands together, “I’m Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, but you probably know that already. Okay, that sounds kind of arrogant, but it’s true.”

“Matt Keare. Nice to meet you.” The person said, holding out a thin hand. Tony took it and shook his hand. Matt Kear was a nervous looking man, and Tony noticed the way he avoided holding eye contact. But then again, from what Tony had came up with in his research about him, he had always been socially awkward.

“Should we continue…?” Keare said.

“Sure. Lead on, Mr. Keare.” They walked out of the building. Keare led him to a small car and opened the door for him, before getting into the driver’s seat himself.

“If I could ask something, Mr. Stark?” Keare said.

“Of course.” Tony said, “You can ask me anything.” Figuratively speaking.

“Are you the only Avenger that will be coming?” He asked, “I mean, don’t you usually work as a team?”

Tony laughed. “No, they get busy sometimes. Everybody has something of their own to figure out. Besides, I’m the only one needed here for this tech stuff.”

Keare was silent for a moment, before saying, “I see.”

“So, what does your company do? I know you guys specialize in renewable energy, but what is it, more specifically?” Tony said, trying to make conversation.

“We just … Develop new technologies, I guess. But recently we’re struggling.” Keare said.

“Oh?” Tony said. He knew this already from the report Jarvis gave him, but he wanted to get Keare to keep talking. He seemed less nervous when he was doing that, and somehow Tony felt a bit sorry for him.

“We used to produce small parts and components of machinery for other larger companies.” Keare said, “But recently we pivoted. To creating newer tech. Nobody’s willing to fund us, though. And everything’s became much more unstable ever since the change in direction. Many people left the company.”

“That does sound tough.” Tony said, “But why did you want to turn to making new technology, anyway? If it’s making your company struggle?”

Keare glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “It’s complicated. I guess I just want to make the company more _advanced_ , if you know what I mean? I want it to break through. I don’t want it to just be just a small company living on the edge forever. And I guess I want to make renewable energy itself better, too.”

Touching, Tony wanted to tell him, but you won’t be making anything better by killing off your own company.

“Great.” Tony said.

“We’re here.” Keare said. He pulled the car to a stop, and they stepped off.

“Well, I’ll run some tests on this area and see where the energy signal came from.” Tony said, “You can go, if you want. It’s pretty boring to watch.”

“No, I rather stay.” Keare said, “If that’s, um, okay with you?”

Tony shrugged. “Alright. Just stay at a distance, though. Jarvis?” He said into his earpiece.

“Ready to go, Boss.”

“Okay, let’s start.”

Tony held out his arms horizontally, looking almost ridiculous in the middle of a small plain filled with dusty factories. But a few moments later, some heavy looking machinery dropped from the sky, unfolding as they approached him and wrapping themselves around Tony. Without another word, he took off from the ground in his suit.

Keare leaned back on his car, squinting up at the sky. He looked awed by the sight of Iron Man in the sky. But there was also something darker in his expression. It was the look of someone who respected somebody great and was deeply impressed, but at the same time wanted the things that person had very much. Keare sighed, and shook his head.

A few hours later, Tony flew back down, landing back onto the field. His helmet folded back as he walked toward Keare.

“Did you seriously stand there the entire time?” He said, genuinely surprised.

Keare shrugged, “Well, you’re Iron Man, after all. People don’t see somebody so important every single day.”

Tony laughed, the second time that day. He’d met fans before, but Keare seemed to be the most interesting. “Alright, then. Well, I did find out more about the energy signal, but I don’t think your company has anything to do with it.”

“That’s good news.” Keare said, looking relieved, “Since you’re done, should we go now? I’ll start the car.”

“Nope, it’s fine. I think I’ll just head back in my suit like this.” Tony said. He was about to step back, before he noticed something. “What’s that?” He pointed to the shape pinned onto Keare’s suit jacket.

Keare’s hand went to the pin, covering the shape. “Just a token, that’s all.”

“What is it?” Tony asked, curious.

“It’s a figure of Concordia.” Keare answered.

Tony looked confused, so Keare elaborated, “She’s the Roman goddess of harmony and concord. It’s … a symbolism of my ideals, I guess you can say.”

“Okay.” Tony said, interested, “But then why didn’t you use it as the logo or something for your company? Both seem really important to you.”

“They are.” Keare said, “But I want to save Concordia for something better.”

“Like what?” Tony asked.

Keare shrugged again.

“Well, okay.” Tony said. If Keare didn’t want to say, Tony guessed it was his own business. “I guess our interview is over. Thank you for your cooperation. Jeez, I sound fake.”

Keare smiled. “It’s not that bad. Goodbye, then. If you have any updates in information concerning my company, please contact me.”

“Of course.” Tony said, “Bye.” He took off.

Keare was kind of a sad person, Tony thought. But he swear, PionerrTech’s designs really were pretty terrible. Maybe some companies just weren’t meant to be top.

**A/N: Ok, so that’s chapter two. If you have time, please leave a comment or something. I’d love to know what you guys think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: And this is chapter three! Enjoy and leave a comment! **

Chapter 3

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Ava muttered, "Where is it?" She rushed to the table, pushing aside books and papers, before finally spotting the earphones. She breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't live without those.

She heard soft, rapid knocks on her door, and looked around to see Eileen poking her head in, "You've got to hurry, honey. You don't want to be late for the bus."

"Yeah, I was just trying to find something." Ava slung her bag over her shoulders with one hand, and held the earphones up with the other one to show Eileen. She hurried out of her room, heading for the table for a sandwich she could eat on her way to the bus. She stopped when she saw James sitting there. He glanced at her once and looked back to his newspaper.

"Good morning, Ava." James said, eyes still focused on the paper.

"Good morning. Dad." Ava said. She turned immediately and walked to the apartment door. She didn't want anything he touched. And she definitely wasn't putting her hands anywhere near where his were.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Eileen asked, frowning.

"Nope, it's okay." Ava stepped out. "Not really hungry." She saw Erica raise an eyebrow at this, and she glared.

"But—" Eileen started.

"Bye, mom!" She closed the door.

Ava waited in the elevator, impatiently watching the numbers on the small screen decrease. She flew out the moment it opened, narrowly dodging a balding middle-aged man who scowled at her back as he tried to enter the elevator.

Ava was just a minute early when she arrived at the bus station. She glanced at the two other kids standing there. One of them noticed her.

"Hey, I never saw you around before." The girl said, her curly red hair bouncing as she spoke. "Are you an exchange student?"

"Yes." Ava answered curtly, and turned her face away. She didn't feel like talking, not when she had just ran down three blocks, and without breakfast (she was kind of regretting that now). The girl seemed to get the message, and didn't say anything to her again.

Ava followed the other kids into the bus when it came.

"You're the new kid, right?" The bus driver asked. Ava nodded. "Well, go on to the back then. Not a lot of people sit there."

She nodded again, moving down the aisle (and ignoring the stares the kids already sitting down were giving her), and almost immediately spotted a completely empty seat.

She slid into it and put on her earphones. Soon, the bus pulled up to the school gates. Midtown Middle School of Science and Technology, the words on the wall beside the entrance said. Ava guessed that Midtown High was somewhere behind the middle school area, and felt a bit disappointed. She had wanted to look at one of the best high schools in New York. The bus stopped at the parking lot, and Ava got off. She looked around, and found the building she was supposed to go to. She ducked her head and went in that direction.

The reception area was directly beside the entrance. A little farther in, there was a bulletin board. Ava saw her name there on a dangling piece of paper. The words _Homeroom 109_ were next to it.

Ava jostled past the other students as she made her way down the hall. 109 was at the end. She stared at the open door for a moment, waiting for the wave of nervousness to hit her. It didn't come. So she shrugged, and went in.

The moment she stepped through the door, a small ball of paper hit her in the head.

"Hey!" Ava yelled. At the same time a boy shouted, "Gotcha, loser!"

She swiveled around to see a boy with black hair grinning at her. Her anger spiked again.

"What the hell?" She snapped, glaring.

"Hey, sorry. I thought you were Parker." The boy said, still grinning, "You're the exchange student, right? I'm Flash."

"What kind of person names themselves Flash?" Ava scoffed. She picked up the ball of paper and hurled it into the trashcan, still scowling.

Flash looked almost surprised for a moment. "How did you know I made the name myself?"

Ava rolled her eyes. _God_. She looked around the room for an empty seat, ignoring him, and found one in the corner. Flash stared for a few moments, his mouth open, wanting to say something back but not knowing what. He gave up and sat down.

"Hey." A voice said.

Ava looked up. A girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes, without any expression.

"I'm sorry if I sat in your seat." Ava said, standing up, "I'll find another one."

"No, it's not that." The girl said, "Are you Ava Mially?"

"Yeah." Ava said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Mitchell." The girl said, "I'm your student ambassador; I'm supposed to show you around the school."

"Oh." Ava said. They stared at each other for a moment. "Now?" Ava asked.

Mitchell nodded. "You have your schedule, right?" Ava nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

Ava followed Mitchell across the room.

"Leaving already?" Flash said, sarcastically. Ava's comments before had clearly antagonized him.

Mitchell opened her mouth to say something, but Ava beat her there. "Yes, I am leaving the classroom, which I guess should be obvious because I'm literally standing in the doorway. Use your brains." She glared a last time and walked out.

Mitchell followed her with a faint look of surprise. "That wasn't a very good comeback."

"I know." Ava said, "But it wasn't a good insult—or whatever that was—in the first place anyway." Mitchell motioned for her to follow, and she did.

"Just ignore him." Mitchell said, taking something out of her pocket and handing it to Ava, "Here's your locker key. Try not to lose it. If you do, you can replace it for five dollars at the reception area."

"Alright." Ava said, taking the key. "And my locker is…?"

"That one." Mitchell pointed to the one directly beside her. "You can put your bag here, for the time's being, and come back to get it when class starts."

Ava did as she said, and Mitchell motioned for her to follow her again. "I'll show you to the library and cafeteria. We'll go to the cafeteria first."

They walked in silence. Strangely, Ava didn't feel very awkward. Usually, the quietness made her wish she was somewhere far away where she didn't have to deal with whoever who was with her. Walking with Mitchell didn't make her feel that way, though; she guessed it was because she didn't want to make small talk either, and that was something Ava would always be fine with.

"This is the cafeteria." Mitchell said when they arrived. "The area over there—" She pointed to the far left, "is where you get your food. You can sit anywhere you like after that. Do you have your lunch card?"

"No." Ava said, "Where do I get it?"

"The table next to the snack bar. It doubles as a place where you can recharge your card. You have a special one, since you're an exchange student. I'll take you there when the morning classes are over."

"Okay." Ava said. She looked around the cafeteria. Big, clean, empty.

"Is the food good?" Ava asked abruptly, looking up at Mitchell with a solemn expression.

"What?" Mitchell said, startled at first by the suddenness of her question. And for some reason, the corners of her mouth tugged upwards.

"What? It's a legit question." Ava said, a bit defensively.

"Yeah, I get it." Mitchell said, "You just surprised me. You looked so serious, like you're in a crossfire or something."

"Crossfire?" Ava said, confused.

"It's a part of debate." Mitchell explained, before seeing Ava becoming even more puzzled, "Debate is when two sides argue over an idea. We have a club for it here, you can join if you want. It's pretty fun."

"Sounds great." Ava said. She wasn't so sure about that, though. She'd rather go straight home after class. School is torturous enough already, why voluntarily prolong the time you spend there?

"We have to go." Mitchell said, seeing Ava didn't have anything else to add, "The library is on the third floor. Come on."

Ava followed Mitchell out of the cafeteria and up the stairs, again saying nothing, until they reached the third floor.

"We're here." Mitchell said, stopping in front a plain set of doors. She pushed it open, and they stepped in.

"Wow." Ava whispered. This was the largest school library she had ever seen, and she had seen plenty, considering how many times she had switched schools as a child because of her mother's work. Not that she works now. She hadn't worked outside ever since she married James.

Ava sniffed, taking in the comforting scent of books, paper, and ink that every library seemed to have. This was nowhere as big as the city library she usually went to, but still pretty impressive for a school.

"I know." Mitchell responded, "It's awesome. I spend all my free time at school in here."

"I would, too." Ava said, "Can you show me the fiction area? I really like—"

The school bell rang, echoing strangely in the near-empty library. Ava started.

"Is that the end of homeroom?" Ava asked, "We should go, I guess. The next class is probably going to start soon." She felt a bit guilty for taking up so much of Mitchell's time. She didn't seem like the kind of person who liked to have her schedule disturbed.

"It's fine if we're late." She said, "We're supposed to be touring the school."

"I'm sorry." Ava said.

And to Ava's complete surprise, Mitchell smiled. It was brief, but definitely there.

"I don't mind." She said, "The first class is phys ed, and I hate it. I hope you don't mind, though." She added.

"Nah." Ava rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure about your school, but PE at my school is basically a chance for idiots to physically abuse each other."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't go that far, but that's the general idea." And, almost as an afterthought, she added, "Missing part of that class is the only good part of being student ambassador."

Ava was surprised. Again. Wasn't it a day for surprises?

"You don't like doing it." She said slowly, "So why did you sign up?"

"I didn't." Mitchell answered, "It was mandatory. The teacher picked me. Besides, I get extra credits for doing this."

Ava laughed. "Well, at least you're honest. And hey, that's another good part. You get extra credits."

Mitchell shook her head, "There's plenty of other ways to get those."

"Okay, okay." Ava said, "So, can you show me to the fiction area?"

Mitchell nodded.

Ten minutes later, they were on their way back.

"You can find all the textbooks you need in your locker, for later." Mitchell told her as they stopped in front of Ava's locker, "We're in the same gym class. I'll show you the way."

All the students turned around to stare the moment they stepped in. Ava was thankful that teacher didn't force her to introduce herself. All she did was nod at her and say, "Ah, the exchange student. Start warming up. Mitchell can show you what we're working on."

Ava followed Mitchell to the other classes in a similar way. She was completely okay with that. She was terrible at finding directions. But her luck eventually ran out.

"We don't have the same class together next." Ava said, checking her schedule, "So can you tell me where my classroom is?"

"Go to the end of the hallway. Turn left and go up the stairs, and turn right. Take another left. Walk straight forward and you'll find it. I'll meet you at your locker when class ends to go to lunch." Mitchell said.

"Wait a sec. Go to the end, left and go up, and then left or right? Mitchell? Wait, Mitchell?" Ava asked. But Mitchell was already hurrying away. Ava tried to follow her, but she was walking too fast and Ava lost her in the crowd of students.

"Great." Ava said, "Very awesome. Did she say right or left?"

Ava sighed.

She reached the second floor, but that was where her luck ended. Ava tried to remember what Mitchell told her, but she just became more and more lost. She ended up standing in the middle of a hall, brows furrowed. How can a school be so big? _God_. She glanced at the clock. Class was almost about to start, and students were already beginning to thin out in the hallway.

"Look at this." A familiar voice suddenly said.

"Just give it back, Flash." Another voice said, exasperated. Ava frowned. She was sure she'd heard that voice somewhere around too. She followed the source of the sound, turning around a corner.

She saw Flash standing beside a locker, his back to her. He was holding something up in his hand, out of the other person's reach. Ava squinted. Were those … glasses?

"Come and get it." Flash taunted, "If you can.

Ava scowled. Flash was annoying, she'd figured that out already. But this was a whole new level.

She walked up to Flash and pulled his arm down, snatching the glasses out of his hands.

"Wha—Hey!" Flash yelled, surprised.

"Here." Ava said, ignoring him. She handed the glasses to the other boy. She glanced at his face, and her eyes widened. Brown eyes, brown hair, a nerdy, startled sort of look, and the dark-framed glasses she just passed to him… Wasn't this the boy from the grocery store?

He must have recognized her, too, Ava guessed from the stare he gave her.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Flash demanded furiously, giving her a small shove.

Ava stumbled, but immediately shoved him back. "What is wrong with _you_?" She shot back.

"It's none of your business!" Flash said, "You don't even know him."

"But I know you." Ava shrugged.

"For a few minutes of homeroom." Flash retorted, "And a bit of class."

"Enough to make me dislike you." Ava said. She realized that at this point, both of them were shouting at each other.

"Is everything okay?" A stern voice asked.

The teenagers swiveled around to see a teacher standing over them.

"She started it, she should have minded her own business—" Flash began.

"Why don't you just shut up—" Ava snapped back

"Why don't you both be quiet." The teacher said, and they fell silent.

"I was wondering why three students weren't in class. I'm not sure about you boys," He glanced at them, "but I thought the exchange student might be lost. So I went to look for her. And I found this."

"I don't want to pursue this; it's already five minutes into class and I don't want to waste more time." The teacher continued, "But this kind of behavior is unacceptable. Next time, when the bell rings and I walk into the classroom, I expect you to be in your seats. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Ava muttered with the others.

"Alright. Let's go to class. And Ms. Mially, you'll do well to remember the way." The teacher said.

It's not over, Flash mouthed at her and the other kid's direction as they walked down the hall.

Ava rolled her eyes. As if someone like him could ever do anything threatening.

And the other kid kept glancing at her. She couldn't remember his name, though.

Ava sat through the remainder of class impatiently, waiting for it to end. The teacher (she thought he might be Mr. Klos or Glos, she wasn't paying attention) continued to drone on about mechanical and potential energy. That kid who was being bullied by Flash turned out to be very good at the subject. Somehow, Ava wasn't surprised.

The moment class ended, Ava gathered all her things and swept them into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she ran out. Thank God it was time for lunch. She didn't think she could sit through another class.

Peter was still packing his things when she ran out. She almost looked like she was running from a fire, or something.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" Peter turned around, and saw Flash scowling at him.

"Shut up." Peter said. "I don't even know her." He added. It was technically true. He hadn't talked to her for more than a minute.

Flash looked like he was about to start yelling at him, but Mr. Gros, who was still organizing his papers, looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Flash looked even angrier. "Later, loser." He hissed as he walked pass him.

Peter sighed.

"What happened, Peter?" Mr. Gros said, "You're never late for class. Is he bothering you?"

"No. It's nothing." Peter answered. It was a dumb question, Flash was always bothering him. But taking his glasses and stupid things like that was as far as he would go.

"Bye, Mr. Gros." Peter said, taking his backpack.

"See you tomorrow." Mr. Gros answered.

"Hey, Ned." Peter said when he saw his friend around the corner.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Ned exclaimed, "I was waiting for you, but when you didn't come I went looking. You look unhappy.

"It's Flash again." Peter said, "He got me in trouble this time."

Peter told Ned about his encounter with Flash in the hallway.

"He took your glasses?" Ned said. By then they were nearly to the locker area, "Then what happened?"

"There was this girl—" Peter began. Then his eyes landed on her, and he cut off abruptly.

"A girl?" Ned asked, "Wait, seriously—A girl? Really? What did she look like? Is she cute? Come on, answer me, Peter."

Peter stared at the girl in question, who was leaning against the locker and glaring at the ground. She looked pissed. Peter guessed that Flash can make you feel that way, but seriously—that was an entire class ago.

Ned followed his gaze to her. "Wait … that girl? _She's_ the girl?"

"Yep." Peter muttered.

"She does not look friendly." Ned said. Peter couldn't help but agree.

But she did tell Flash off for him, and in a pretty incredible way, though he didn't know why she did it. Without thinking, he stepped toward her.

"What are you doing?" Ned whispered.

"Wait a sec." Peter whispered back. He walked up to her. She didn't seem to notice him, so he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hey."

She looked up immediately, looking startled, before she recovered herself.

"Hey." She answered coolly.

Peter cleared his throat again. "I wanted to thank you. For getting my glasses back and the whole Flash thing."

The girl looked uncertain. "It's fine." She said.

Silence again stretched out between them, much like the first time they talked.

"I was wondering if you might want to have lunch with us?" Peter suddenly blurted out.

Where did that come from?

The girl raised an eyebrow at him slowly. "Well, thanks for the offer, but I'm waiting for my student ambassador to come. I'm having lunch with her."

"Oh. Right." Peter said awkwardly. He felt dumb, "Okay, then."

"We can sit with them, if you want." Somebody said.

Peter looked around, and saw Mitchell, a girl from his class. Peter remembered that, about a week ago, she had been picked to be ambassador in the exchange program.

"Hey, Mitchell." The girl said, "I didn't see you."

Mitchell shrugged, "We need to get going. Do you want to sit with them or not?"

The girl frowned, looking annoyed. When she finally looked up, Peter was sure that she was going to say no.

Instead, she said, "Sure. Let's go, then."

"Hey, uh...?" Ned said to the girl as they approached him.

"Ava." The girl said. So that was her name. Peter felt relieved that he didn't have to ask for it again, "And you're?"

"Ned." He answered. The four walked down the hallway in silence, with Ava and Mitchell trailing behind Peter and Ned.

"What happened?" Ned whispered. He glanced behind them, "Why are they following us?"

"I asked them to have lunch with us." Peter answered.

"Okay, but why?" Ned asked.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know."

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Peter led them to a table in the far corner.

"This is where we usually sit." He said to them, "We can meet up back here when we've gotten our food."

"Alright." Ava said. She turned to Mitchell. "Let's go?"

Mitchell nodded.

When everybody's gotten what they needed, they sat down beside the table and ate, minding their own businesses. Peter felt like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of what. He glanced at Ned, who was usually very talkative but was now eating silently.

"Hey." Peter started at the sound and looked up to see Ava staring at him. She looked a bit tense, and almost a bit … sheepish?

"Are you talking to me?" He asked, surprised.

Ava rolled her eyes slightly, "Yes, you. This is very awkward to ask, but what's your name? I know you told me, but I sort of forgot."

"It's Peter." He said, and suddenly laughed, "It's okay, honestly. I couldn't remember your name either; I only remembered when Ned asked you. I was so relieved."

Ava smiled at that, "I know, right? But I can't keep going around calling you 'that boy' in my head, so I had to say something."

"Wait a second, you guys met before? When? Why?" Ned said, gaping at them.

"It was just once, by accident. At the grocery store." Ava said, "It was a very awkward encounter."

"Yeah." Peter agreed, "Very awkward. I knocked into her, but we just stood there staring at each other and not saying anything."

"When I left, I was like, 'Thank God, I hope I never meet him again.'" Ava said.

"Same." Peter said, "Except not that extreme."

"I guess it's shocking when you two saw each other today." Everybody looked toward Mitchell.

"Yeah." Ava said, "It was. And look, somehow, we found something to talk about. Finally."

"Uh-huh." Peter said.

They lapsed into quietness again after that, but this time, it was much more natural and less tense. After a while, Ned began to chatter again Everybody else listened and made comments.

"Lunch is almost over. We have to go." Mitchell finally said, "Ava, I don't have the next class with you, but I can still take you. I don't want you to get lost again."

Ava made a face, "Thanks, but I think I'll take my chances. I don't want _you_ to miss class because of me."

"What's your next class?" Peter asked.

"English." Ava said, "The most bearable class."

Peter wasn't sure about what to say to the last part. "I have it, too. I can lead you."

"Sure." Ava said.

Peter walked side by side with Ava on their way to class.

"I want to thank you again." He said to her.

"What? Why?" Ava said, confused.

"For standing up against Flash." Peter said, "I mean, I said this before, but I want to say it again because I feel like I hadn't said it properly. What you did was cool."

"Oh … It's fine. Really." She looked flustered.

"I think you're pretty brave." Peter said. He felt heat rise up in his cheeks. It was the second time that day he said something out loud without meaning to. He's probably going to make things awkward again. Great.

But instead of looking like she wished she was somewhere else, Ava only gaped at him, looking completely surprised. Then she smiled at him. A real smile, with teeth. "Thank you." She said, genuinely.

Peter smiled back. It was impossible not to.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all.

** A/N: And that's it. Again, leave a comment to let me know what you think of this story! I would really really really appreciate it :) Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter! Honestly, it was kind of hard to write, but at least I got it out. So here it is.**

Chapter 4

Ava stepped off the bus with the other students.

“Bye!” The girl with red hair said to her cheerfully, despite the fact that they had basically never talked anyway. She seemed to have forgotten Ava’s response to her in the morning.

But at the moment, Ava was in a good enough mood to smile back. “See you.” She went in the direction of her home, walking slower than she usually did.

The school day had gone on much, much better than Ava would’ve guessed it would be. She hadn’t expected to find—well, Ava wouldn’t say that Mitchell or Peter or Ned were her friends. More like acquaintances, but it was a lot better than nothing. Even if it was weird in the beginning. It was easy with Mitchell, but Peter was a whole different situation. Ava didn’t have any social skills, and apparently, Peter didn’t either, considering the way he acted. But he seemed like a nice person, though.

And he told her she was brave.

He said it like it meant it, too. It wasn’t something he just threw out at her without any thought, without even looking at her. Nobody had said something nice so genuinely in a long time.

Ava reached her building and took the elevator up. She knocked on the apartment door.

Eileen opened the door, pale and anxious and distracted. She was biting her lip.

Ava’s heart sank.

“Come in.” She said quietly, and went back into the kitchen, leaving the door open.

Ava stepped through the door and closed it behind her softly. Erica was nowhere to be seen. She was probably hiding out in her room.

James sat on the sofa, his laptop balanced on his knees. He seemed to be concentrating on his work, so Ava tried to slip past him as quietly as possible to escape into her room.

“Ava.” James voice came behind her.

Ava’s heart stuttered, and she cursed silently.

“Yeah? Dad?” Ava turned to face him, and gulped. He was not in a good mood. When James was unhappy, he didn’t scowl or frown. His face went blank and quiey. It was like looking at a snake.

“Why are you so late?” He said.

Ava could see Eileen standing in the doorway of the kitchen, again wringing her hands. Eileen always did this, when Ava and James were talking and tensions were high. Ava guessed it started with when she used to fight with James when she was younger, and still not afraid of him.

“Midtown Middle lets us out half an hour later, dad.” Ava said. “It was on the form.” She added, without thinking.

“The form.” James said, “Yes, the damn form, you’ve been obsessing over it for the entire past week, haven’t you? Always looking at me with that pathetic look on your face like I might just pull it out signed anytime, huh?”

Ava stayed silent and tried to keep her face expressionless. Sometimes, if she did that, he just ranted on and eventually stopped.

“And you tell me now it was on the form, God, like I would memorize every word. I have a job to do.” His expression didn’t change, but somehow his face darkened, “I make money and feed all of you, Ava, but I don’t have to. Next time, _you tell me_. You do things my way, or I can get rid of you. I _can_.”

“And then where will you be?” James continued. The corners of his mouth pulled up, forming an odd little smile. “Maybe some slum, huh? Get together with the first guy who will come your way, toiling for work every day. Guess you might fit that life pretty well, knowing you.”

Ava stared at his face, feeling numb.

Eileen fluttered to his side, finally leaving her post at the kitchen door.

“She just made a mistake, that’s all.” She said, soothingly, calmly, like she knew perfectly what to do, “She won’t again next time. It’s alright.” She looked up at Ava. _Go_ , her expression said.

Ava spun around and went down the hallway to her own room, slamming the door close. But she caught in at the last moment and let it settle behind her with a soft click.

She sat down at her table, mechanically unzipping her bag and taking out her homework. She stared down at the numbers and symbols on the sheet. Her hands were cold.

Can James really get rid of her? Ava bit her lip. He wouldn’t, would he? But if he did, who might even try to stop him? Eileen was so afraid of him.

But no, Ava decided. James wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t let any of them go, her or Eileen or Erica. He just liked to say ugly things to make them feel terrible when he was in a bad mood.

Which was also ridiculous. God, as if she even cared about what he said. It did sting sometimes, and she was always afraid when he was talking. But she always knew that what he was saying was total trash, because James was an absolutely psychotic idiot. What she hated more was that Eileen allows these things to happen.

Ava would rather have stayed inside her room for the rest of eternity until the next school day, but that would mean missing dinner. Besides, James didn’t like it when they weren’t all sitting at the table when it was dinnertime.

So she padded out of her room quietly, and went down to help Eileen and Erica set the table.

Erica shot her an annoyed look, and Ava glared back at her when James wasn’t looking. She had a problem.

Soon, Eileen was carrying the food out and put them down on the table.

“Alright.” She said, putting a smile on her face, “Let’s eat.”

There were murmurs of agreement around the table, and everybody ate silently

Ava observed James. He didn’t look happy, but he also wasn’t overly pissed off. So she relaxed slightly, and tried to concentrate on the food.

“What the hell is this?” Ava started at the sudden sound and glanced sideways at James, but he wasn’t talking to her. He was holding up a piece of steak with his fork.

“I …”, Eileen stared at him, lips slightly parted. She seemed at a loss for what to say.

“Damnit.” James said. He threw the fork down on the table. Everybody else sat unmoving. Ava glanced at Erica, who didn’t even try to hide how afraid she was, and then at Eileen, who sat tense and straight in her seat.

“Damnit.” James repeated, “I work my ass off every single day, and _this_ is what you do with my money?”

He suddenly stood up, his chair falling sideways, slamming onto the floor. For a second, Ava wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Hit somebody? Her? Erica? Bad. Eileen? Worse.

James banged his hand on the table, grabbing a handful of the tablecloth, pulling it down and sweeping the dishes messily off the table. They shattered on the wooden floor with a loud crash, and Ava cringed. Strangely, the memory of Flash pushing her earlier that day came, which was strange because seriously, Flash was an angel next to James.

James stood over them. “I don’t know why I bother with any of you.” He stumbled around the fallen chair and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Nobody said anything for a few moments.

“Okay.” Eileen finally said, calm, “Let’s clean this up. We can heat up some leftovers.”

Ava and helped Eileen pick up the dirty cloth and broken plate pieces with Erica. Eileen handed them some wipes. They waited until Eileen plucked all the scattered food off the floor, and kneeled down to mop up the leftover juice.

“Why did you do it?” Erica snapped at Ava.

“What?” Ava said, frowning.

Erica rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re actually this dumb.”

“What are you talking about?” Ava was losing her patience, “Spit it out.”

“You didn’t have to make him angry in the first place, when you came home. I heard him talking from my room.” Erica was still glaring, “You could’ve just kept your mouth shut and let him talk, and maybe none of this would’ve happened.”

Ava stared at her incredulously. “Are you seriously blaming me for this?”

“Uh, yes, obviously.”

“I’m not the one who wanted to talk to him in the first place.” Ava said, “I’m not the one who threw a tantrum like a freaking five-year-old and then stalked out.”

“You’ve lived with him for four years already, Ava!” Erica said, “You should know how he is, because if you don’t, you’re just making things harder for _all of us_.”

Ava stared back into her eyes, biting her lips.

“You don’t get it, do you.” Erica said flatly, standing up. She walked away.

Ava stood up after her and put the dirty mop into the sink, washing it as quickly as she could and threw it into the cupboard. Eileen was heating up the spaghetti from yesterday.

“Ava, how much do you want?” She asked, “Ava?”

“Not hungry.” Ava murmured, heading for her room. Erica rolled her eyes at her again on her way past the living room, and Ava’s anger spiked. But she forced herself to calm down.

Ava closed her door and threw herself onto the bed. Fuck dinner. Peter was wrong,

she wasn’t brave at all. If she were, everything would be different.

And she still had homework to do. God.

…

“Ava?” Eileen pushed the door open, holding a paper plate with some spaghetti and a plastic fork on it.

“Hey, mom.” Ava said, pulling off her earphones, “It’s okay, I’m not hungry. Really.”

“You have school tomorrow. You have to eat.” Eileen said, putting the plate beside the worksheet Ava was doing, “It’s bad enough that you missed breakfast.”

“Okay.” Ava said, trying to work on her homework again. But her concentration was broken, so she sat and stared at the worksheet, waiting for Eileen to leave.

Instead, Eileen sat down on Ava’s bed. Ava tried to ignore her, but there was no sign of her leaving.

“He didn’t get that client.” Eileen said.

Ava looked up. “What?”

“James didn’t manage to get one of his more important clients to cooperate, at work.” Eileen said, “That’s why he acted the way he did today.”

Ava scowled, “That’s so not an excuse.”

“Ava,” Eileen said, “he just wants to do well at work. He’s the reason why we have a house to live in, and why you can go to school.”

“We lived fine before him. And I had school to go to then, too.” Ava said.

“But it was so hard.” Eileen said softly, “I always had to worry about how to pay the rent, what to eat for the next meal. I had to scramble all over the country, dragging you along with me, to find jobs so I could keep us living reasonably well.”

“But we were happier.” Ava said, her voice also dropping.

Eileen hesitated. “I know James could be difficult sometimes.” She said, “And I know it’s hard for you, because of … whatever it is you’re going through. But our lives had been much, much more stable since I married him. So please, Ava …”

“Stable?” Ava said, “You mean, constantly having to look at his face to know if it’s okay to even cough? Always stressing out about him throwing a tantrum that could very possibly result in some serious injury?”

“Ava …” Eileen said.

“Remember that time when I was eleven?” Ava said, digging her hands into the chair, “He literally pulled out a knife from the kitchen. He literally pointed it at my face. Very stable, huh?”

Eileen sat silently, her hands folded in her lap. Ava couldn’t read her expression.

She finally stood up, heading out of the door. Just before she stepped out, she turned around and looked back at Ava. Her face was tired.

“It’s not always about you, Ava.” She finally said, “And eat your dinner. I won’t have you starving.” She closed the door behind her softly.

Ava stared after her for a moment, before she picked up the paper plate and shoved some spaghetti into her mouth. It was slightly cool. She felt sad, and angry.


End file.
